The Hero and The Musician
by hyperjono
Summary: What happens when Geo realises his feelings for Sonia? Does Sonia feel the same way? What happens when Geo tries to tell Sonia how he feels. Find out in this exciting story. Geo x Sonia
1. A Revelation of Love

**Author Notes**

 **This story is placed four years after the end of Mega Man Starforce 3 games.**

 **Ages**

 **Geo - 16**

 **Sonia - 16**

 **Bud - 16**

 **Luna - 16**

 **Zack - 16**

 **Geo is staring up at the night sky at his stop in Vista Point but he can't keep his thoughts on the stars.**

* * *

Normal POV

Geo Stelar was lying on his back on his favourite bench up at Vista Point staring up at the stars in the night sky. Though the beauty of the stars wasn't what was occupying his mind tonight. Something else was plaguing his thoughts tonight. His mind was focused on a certain young girl with pink hair. Geo let out a sigh. "Something on your mind kid?" a gruff voice asked him. Geo sat up and saw his Wizard and friend, the AM-ian Omega-Xis staring at him. Geo hesitated not really wanting to let Omega-Xis know what was on his mind as he knew Omega-Xis wouldn't let him live it down. "I'll ask again, what's on your mind Geo?" Omega-Xis asked again. Geo decided to give in and answer. "Sonia is what's on my mind Mega." Geo told him. "Not the answer I was expecting but not totally surprising." Omega-Xis answered with a smirk. "What the hell's that supposed to mean Mega?" Geo cried out angrily. "It means I can see how you feel about her kid." Omega-Xis answered unfazed by Geo's outburst. "And are you going to tell me how I feel about Sonia?" Geo asked a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Nope.' Omega-Xis answered casually. "Why not?" Geo asked. "Omega-Xis gave a shrug then answered "Don't feel like it". Geo knew from prior experience that if Omega-Xis didn't want to tell him something there was no point in trying to force him too. "Whatever." Geo responded as he lay back down on the bench and resumed staring at the stars. Geo heard Omega-Xis pop back into his Hunter-VG. After a few minutes of staring at the stars thoughts of Sonia once again intruded on his mind. Realising that he wouldn't be able to enjoy the stars as he usually did while thoughts of Sonia were in his head Geo decided to head home.

Geo walked home and when he came through the front door his father Kelvin said "Hey Geo, you're home early. Was the beauty of the stars not up to snuff tonight?". Geo shook his head then responded "No I just had something else occupying my thoughts tonight". Geo then took a look around and asked "Where's mom?". "Your mom's gone out somewhere." Kelvin answered. Geo nodded then let out another sigh. "So what's on your mind son?" Kelvin asked. Geo walked over to the couch and sat down on it before he answered his father but before Geo could answer Omega-Xis popped out of Geo's Hunter-VG and said with a chuckle "He's got a girl on his mind". "A girl aye." Kelvin said with a grin on his face. Geo nodded then responded "She's a close friend but lately I've been wondering if friendship is all that I feel towards her". Kelvin nodded then asked "So how do you feel about her?". Geo took a moment to collect his thoughts then answered "When I'm around her I have butterflies in my stomach and everything just seems better when she's around. When I'm not around her she's on the edge of my thoughts and when I'm asleep she's the most common thing I dream about". Kelvin took in what his son had said then answered "Geo you're in love with your friend plain and simple". "Whataya mean I'm in love with her?" Geo cried out in shock. "Geo what you're describing are symptoms of love." Kelvin answered amused by his son's outburst. "Are-are you sure Dad?" Geo stammered out. "Kelvin nodded then answered "Yeah, your mother made me feel the same things before I asked her out". Geo got off the couch he was sitting in and told his father "Dad I'm going to my room. Thanks for the talk". "Any time Geo any time." Kelvin responded and with that Geo headed up to his room.

When Geo got into his room he placed his Hunter-VG on his desk, changed into his pyjamas and flopped onto his bed. By the time Geo flopped onto his bed he had managed to process what his father had told him. "So I'm in love with Sonia huh." Geo muttered aloud to himself. As soon as he said that aloud he knew that it was true. Geo's thoughts then wandered to the first time he meet Sonia.

 _Flashback_

5 Years ago

Geo POV

I was looking for Mega all over Echo Ridge afraid that that weird old man Bob Copper had found him. I got to Vista Point and yelled "Mega where are you? Are you here?". After a few seconds I heard the sounds of a guitar being played. I looked around and saw a pink haired girl about my own age strumming away on Vista Point's viewing platform. She saw me and told me a little apologetically while still playing "Do you need to use this space? I'll be done in a sec. Please wait". I walked up to her and listened to her play the rest of her tune. "Whoo done! So what do you think?" she asked me. "Um um nice song." I stammered out in surprise. "You think so? That's a relief. It's a new song I just made up. I wonder if my mama will be proud?" She told me with a hint of sadness in her voice. "You were playing that song for your mom?" I asked her in confusion. "Yeah I compose songs for my mama. My mama is is always very happy when I play a new song for her." She explained that same sadness in her voice. She then turned away from me and looked up at the sky and said with sadness still in her voice "Did you hear it mama? I composed a great song". She then turned to me and said apologetically "Sorry to have made you wait. I'm going to get going now. Bye". And with that she left. As soon as she was gone a voice behind me said with a chuckle "Do I sense some puppy love?".

 _End Flashback_

Normal POV

Geo drifted through his memories of Sonia as he fell asleep. As he was falling asleep a single thought pierced his mind like a sharp knife. What if Sonia didn't feel the same way about his as he felt about her?

 **AN**

 **So Geo realizes how he feels about about Sonia but how does Sonia feel about Geo? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **As always please review.**


	2. A Mother's Advice

**Author Notes**

 **Last chapter we found out how Geo feels about Sonia. This chapter we find out how Sonia feels about Geo.**

 **This chapter takes place at the same time as chapter one.**

* * *

Normal POV

Sonia Strumm was sitting on her bed with her eyes closed strumming a tune on her guitar. She was trying to think of a new song but something or rather someone was currently occupying her mind. Thoughts of her closest friend and secret crush Geo Stelar kept entering her head. She let out a sigh and placed her guitar on the bed. "Is everything alright Sonia?" a voice with a slightly musical tone to it asked. Sonia opened her eyes and saw her Wizard and friend the FM-ian Lyra floating in front of her. Sonia nodded while answering "I'm alright Lyra. It's just my thoughts aren't on music tonight". "They're back on him aren't they?" Lyra said knowingly. Sonia nodded with a smile not bothering to deny it while her mind drifted to the first time she met Geo.

 _Flashback_

5 Years ago

Sonia POV

I was looking on the viewing platform of Vista Point in Echo Ridge. I was composing a new song for mama. Partway through playing I heard someone yelling "Mega where are you? Are you here?". I looked towards the sound and saw a boy about my own age. I told him apologetically while still playing "Do you need to use this space? I'll be done in a sec. Please wait". He walked up to me but he didn't have a look of recognition on his face. I could tell he didn't know who I was which I liked and decided to finish playing the song and get his opinion on it. "Whoo done!" I exclaimed happily. "So what do you think?" I asked him hoping to get his opinion. "Um um nice song." He stammered out in surprise. "You think so? That's a relief. It's a new song I just made up. I wonder if my mama will be proud?" I told him gratefully, sadness entering my voice when I mentioned mama. "You were playing that song for your mom?" He asked me in confusion. "Yeah I compose songs for my mama. My mama is is always very happy when I play a new song for her." I explained to him, sadness still in my voice. I then turned away from me and looked up at the sky and said with sadness still in my voice "Did you hear it mama? I composed a great song". I turned back to the boy and said apologetically "Sorry to have made you wait. I'm going to get going now. Bye". And with that I walked off.

 _End Flashback_

Normal POV

Sonia kept drifting through her memories of Geo until a knock at the door brought her back to the present time. She got off her bed and went to open the door. Once she opened the door she exclaimed in surprise "Hope, what are you doing here?" For in front of Sonia was Geo's mother, Hope Stelar. "Hi Sonia I came to check up on you. May I come in?" Hope responded with a smile. Sonia then remembered her manners and answered "Sure come on in". Hope entered and then went to sit on one of the couches. "Would you like anything to drink?" Sonia asked politely. Hope shook her head and answered "No thanks Sonia. As I said before I just came to see how you were doing and from the looks of it you have something on your mind". Sonia nodded then answered "Yeah I do". "Want to share what's on your mind dear?" Hope asked. "Err…" Sonia responded not really wanting to tell Hope that it was her son that was plaguing her thoughts currently. "It's a boy isn't it?" Hope responded knowingly. Sonia nodded not wanting to speak. "I beat I can guess the name of the boy you're thinking about too. It's Geo isn't it?" Hope said with a knowing smiling. "H-h-how did you know?" Sonia stammered out in surprise and shock.

Hope POV

I let out a laugh at Sonia's reaction, "I've known for a while how you've felt about him Sonia." I told her with a smile. "Just how long have you known?" Sonia asked me. "Since you released the song Shooting Star. Something told me that the song was about Geo." I answered her. "Are my feelings for him that obvious?" Sonia asked. "To me they are but to others it's doubtful". I told her with a smile. "That's a relief" Sonia sighed happily. "So why haven't you told him how you feel about him?" I asked Sonia. "I'm afraid that he won't feel the say way about me as I do about him." She answered with a hint of fear and worry in her words. I resisted the urge to laugh as I knew exactly how my son felt about Sonia even if he didn't.

Normal POV

"Sonia you should tell Geo how you feel about him and soon." Hope told her. "I will but I need some time to work up the courage I need to tell him." Sonia responded. "Very well but don't take too long as the longer you take the harder it will be to tell him.' Hope cautioned Sonia. "I won't." Sonia responded while letting out a yawn. "Very well then. Now off to bed with you young lady." Hope told her. "Ok night Hope" Sonia said while letting out another yawn. And with that Sonia went to bed and Hope headed back home.

* * *

 **Will Sonia work up the courage to tell Geo how she feels about him or will Geo tell her how he feels about her before she can? You'll have to keep reading to find out**

 **As always please review**


	3. Virus Attack

**Author's Notes**

 **Hey sorry its taken me so long to upload this. I was busy completing my TAFE course (tertiary level studies here in Australia), then there was there was holidays and new year then I was just procrastinating. Well anyways I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

* * *

The Next Day

Normal POV

Sonia showed up at Geo's place that morning ready to wake him up and take him to school. Sonia walked in and saw Hope in the kitchen making breakfast. "Morning Hope. Is Geo awake?" Sonia asked cheerfully. Hope turned around and answered "Hello Sonia dear. Yes Geo is up would you like me to call him for you?" "No thank you I'll go get himself." Sonia told her. Sonia walked up the stairs to Geo's room, knocked on his door and asked "Geo are you decent?" Geo answered with a chuckle "Not really. But I am dressed so come in". Sonia entered Geo's room and saw him sitting at his desk playing on his computer. She walked up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes and asked playfully "Guess who?" Geo thought for a moment then deciding to play along answered "Must be Luna". "Sonia laughed then responded "Sorry Geo but that is the wrong answer. ". Geo laughed as well. The two teens spent time laughing and talking until Hope stuck her head in to Geo's room and told the two teens "You better head off or you are going to be late for school". Geo nodded grabbed his backpack, hugged his mom goodbye and he and Sonia headed towards the Wave Station Terminal so they could get to school quickly.

Geo POV

As Sonia and I headed towards the Wave Station Terminal I thought that she looked different. I then realised it wasn't that she looked different I was just looking at her differently due to the fact I realised I was in love with her. "Geo how come you were up so early this morning? Didn't you go stargazing last night?" Sonia asked me her voice showing a hint of concern. "I did but for a little while but I wanted an early night." I told her with a smile.

Normal POV

The two of them got to the Wave Station Termial and went onto the Wave Road. They went to school in companionable silence when Geo noticed waves of EM Viruses flying at him and Sonia. "Oh man not now stupid viruses." Geo complain. "Geo it can't be help. We have to fight these viruses before they wreak havoc." Sonia told him while firing musical blasts from her guitar.. "I know I know." Geo responded sighing while activating his Blazing Edge battle card and slicing through viruses. "Cheer up kid. Let's go buck wild." Omega-Xis said cheerily. "You enjoy battles way to much Mega." Geo told the AM-ian.

Sonia POV

As I watched Geo destroy virus after virus I couldn't help but think about heroic and handsome he looked. I smiled and fired a large music note at a horde of viruses. After about a few minutes of fighting I realised that the viruses weren't easing up. Just before I was about to call out to Geo to suggesthe call someone for help he cries out in annoyance "Come on. Why now? Display." "Geo where are you? If you don't get here soon you'll be late for school!" a familiar female voice says in a bossy tone. "Can't talk Prez. I'm in the middle of a virus swarm." Geo told her before ending the call. "Kid the noise absorption from the Ace Program is over 200%. We can end this now." Omega-Xis told Geo. "Alright lets end this. Harp Note stay back." Geo called. Geo jumped up into the air and transformed in the his Black Ace Noise Form. "Alright you damn viruses it's time to be deleted. Black End Galaxy." Geo cried out. He then flew above the viruses and created a black hole above the viruses and then his right arm turned into a sword and he slashed through the black hole destroying all the viruses. He then flew towards me, grabbed me and we flew off to school at top speed. Geo and I ran into our class with less than a minute to spare. I couldn't decide if Luna was glaring at Geo and I because we were late or because Geo hung up on her.

Normal POV

At Lunch

Geo, Sonia, Luna, Zack and Bud left class and headed up to their usual spot on the school roof to each lunch. "Why were you two almost late?" Luna asked demandingly. Geo answered irritably "We were attacked by a swarm of a viruses Luna". "Then you were travelling to school as my beloved Mega Man?" Luna said happily her attitude doing a complete 180. Bud and Zack rolled their eyes at Luna's change in attitude but said nothing. Omega-Xis popped out of Geo's Hunter-VG and said gruffly "Kid that virus swarm was no chance meeting someone sent them at us". Geo nodded then responded "I know Mega but the problem is who would be stupid enough to attack us. It doesn't make sense". Luna, Bud and Zack looked at Geo questioningly while Sonia just smiled. "What do you mean bro?" Bud asked. "Well ever since I defeated the core of Meteor G the Crimson Dragon no has tried picking a fight with Mega Man. These days the worst I have to deal with is viruses causing trouble. Which I'm glad for as I hate fighting." Geo explained. "You may hate fighting kid but you are quite good at it." Omega-Xis told Geo with a chuckle. "I keep telling you Mega I don't want to be good at fighting." Geo answered vehemently. "So the fact that a virus swarm attacked you and Sonia could mean someone or something is targ-"Zack started to say but was cut off by the bell. The five of them packed up their things and headed off to class.

After School

Geo POV

Sonia and went to the Wave Terminal Station and entered the Wave Road. Sonia turned to me to say goodbye just I was about to ask her to hangout on the weekend. Dammit, why was I feeling so nervous about asking her to hangout? I'd done this a hundred times before. "Sonia, are you free this weekend." I asked her with my heart beat rapidly in my chest as I awaited her response. "Yeah, sure. I'm free where and when do you want to meet?" She answered. I felt my heart beat even faster as I answered her "How about Time Square in front of the Rover Statue tomorrow at 10am". She smiled then answered cheerfully "Sounds good I'll see you tomorrow bye Geo". And with that she headed off home. I went home and as I did I told myself that tomorrow I would tell Sonia how I felt about her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **So who sent the virus swarm after Geo and Sonia. Who was the actual target was it Geo or was it Sonia and how will Sonia react when Geo tells her how he feels about. Find out in the next chapter. The name I used for Geo's final attack is the actual name used. As always please review**


	4. It's Not a Date

**Author's Notes**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy. I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter**

* * *

The Next Day

Geo's POV

I stood in front my wardrobe wondering what to wear. I heard my door open and then a voice say with a chuckle "Geo instead of staring at your clothes maybe you should put them on". I turned around and saw Dad standing there. "I just don't know what to wear." I told him. "And why is that son?" Dad asked with the air of one who already knows the answer. "I am hanging out with Sonia today and I am going to tell her how I feel about her," I answered. "Well then how about wearing this then." Dad told me while pulling out my good pair of denim jeans and my best black button up shirt. "That looks perfect Dad thanks." I told him as I hugged him and took the outfit off him. "You're welcome Geo." Dad told me with a chuckle as he exited my room. After I got dressed I sat on my bed still feeling nervous as hell. I thought what of possible ways I could tell her how I felt. I then heard Mega pop out of my Hunter-VG

Omega-Xis's POV

I could tell Geo was still worried about today so I decided to give the kid a hand. So I came out of the Hunter-VG. "Hey kid". "Oh hey Mega." Geo said tonelessly. "Ready to tell Sonia how you feel about her?" I asked him. Geo shook his head then answered with nervousness in his voice "That's just it Mega I don't know how to tell her". "Kid rather than overthinking this just come out and tell her how you feel." I told him. "You think so Mega?" He asked me hesitantly. "Yeah kid. The direct approach is the best one." I told him. "Thanks Mega." Geo told me relief in his voice. Geo then looked at the clock and then said "It's 9 we better get going". I nodded and popped back into the Hunter-VG just as he grabbed it.

Geo's POV

I grabbed my Hunter-VG and headed out of my room and out the front door. As I walked out the door I yelled out to my parents "I'm heading out. Don't know when I'll be back". Dad called back "Alright Geo, see you when you get home and stay out of trouble". I walked out the front door and headed to the bus stop. As I walked to the bus stop several thoughts started swirling in my head. What if Sonia doesn't feel the same way about me as I do her? How will she react? Will this affect our friendship? I shook my head trying to remove them but to no avail.

Sonia's POV

I stood in front of my mirror holding a sky blue dress up seeing how it looked. "Arrrrgh no this dress isn't working." I cried out in annoyance as I threw the dress onto the growing pile of dresses on my bed. I heard Lyra pop out of my Hunter-VG. "What's the matter Sonia?" Lyra asked. "I can't find the perfect dress to wear today." I told her in frustration. "Why do you need to find the perfect dress?" Lyra asked me. "Because I want to tell Geo how I truly feel about him and the right dress will help me do that." I answered her. Lyra then went into my walk in closet and came out a few minutes later holding up a plain pink sundress and asked me "How about this one?" As soon as I the dress I knew I that this was the perfect dress to wear. "It's perfect Lyra. Thank you." I squealed happily. I then glanced at the clock and saw that it read 9:00. "We better hurry or otherwise I'll be late." I exclaimed.

Geo's POV

As I got off the bus the thoughts that had been swirling around in my head since I left home had finally calm down. I headed towards the Rover Statue and as I got closer to it I saw Sonia standing there in a plain pink dress and a sun hat. The dress seemed to cling to her figure but at the same time it seemed to hide it as well. I had always known that Sonia was cute but in that moment I realise that she wasn't just a cute girl but an extremely beautiful young woman. I called out to her and said "Hey sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" She shook her head answered with a smile "No I just got here myself". I could see she had a very cute smile and I wondered how I hadn't noticed it before.

Sonia's POV

I heard a familiar voice call out "Hey sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" I saw Geo walking towards me. He was wearing an outfit I hadn't seen him in before but he looked extremely handsome in it. I shook my head answered with a smile "No I just got here myself". Geo smiled and asked "So what would you like to do?" "Well there is a clothing store here I've been wanting to go to for a while." I told him with a smile. Geo nodded and responded with a smile "Sure sounds good. Lead the way". So we headed to the clothing store. I told Geo to wait in front of the change rooms with his eyes closed while I grabbed some clothes to try on. I grabbed a sparkly midnight black dress, a satin red dress, a shining silver dress and a simple white dress as well as high heels that matched each outfit. I then entered the change room got changed into the black dress first then walked out, stood in front of him and said "Alright Geo you can open your eyes now".

Geo's POV

I stood in front of the change rooms wondering why Sonia wanted me to stand here with my eyes closed. As I stood there I heard Mega say out of boredom "Well kid welcome to how to waste a day". I let out a small chuckle and replied "It's not that boring Mega". Mega responded "That's your opinion kid. Me I would rather be going buck wild then be here shopping". His tone then changed from boredom to serious. "When are you going to tell her kid?" He asked me. "When the time is right Mega." I answered. After that Mega and I went silent because we heard footsteps coming and after a few minutes I heard Sonia say "Alright Geo you can open your eyes now". I opened my eyes and saw Sonia standing in front of me wearing a black dress that seemed to sparkle. I looked her up and down as she did a little twirl for me. "Y-y-y-you look beautiful Sonia." I managed to stammer out after staring at her for what seemed like for ever. She giggled rather cutely and asked coyly "Just beautiful?" I opened and closed my mouth a few times but no words came out. Sonia giggled again than said "Well I have my answer".

Sonia's POV

I walked back into the change room giggling and changed into the two other dresses I got. The reactions I got were similar to the black dress. "Ok Geo you can go and wait outside while I go pay for these." I told Geo while changing back into my regular clothes. I heard Geo's footsteps heading to the direction of the door. I exited the change room with the three outfits and head to the checkout. The cashier scanned my items and then told me "That comes to 40,000 Zenny". I stuck my hand in my handbag looking for my purse. "Your boyfriend really seemed to like these clothes on you. You seemed to have him speechless." The cashier told me. "He's not my boyfriend." I responded in defiance while pulling out my purse. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow then told me "Honey, the only time I see a woman trying on clothes for a guy to look at is if she is into him. So if you ain't dating him you sure as hell are into him". I just nodded wordlessly while handing her my debit card. She swiped my card then handed me my purchases and card back and told me "Have a nice day and honey you better tell him how you feel soon before someone else swoops him up". I just nodded then heard Lyra from my Hunter-VG "She's right you know". I walked out and saw Geo leaning against a pillar in front of the store. He saw me walking towards him and asked "Want me to take your bags?" I smiled, nodded and handed him the bags. "So what do you wanna do know?" He asked my while his eyes kept glancing over towards a shop that was all about space. I laughed then answered "Well how about we go check out that space shop". Geo's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and I laughed again. He was so passionate about all things space.

Geo's POV

"Well how about we go check out that space shop." Sonia told me with a laugh. She had a cute laugh I thought as I smiled and nodded and we both went towards the space shop. We spent about an hour or so in the store. After we left the store I turned to Sonia and asked "Do you wanna go get a bite to eat?" Sonia nodded and then answered "Yeah. I'm starving". So we headed over to a café and we both ordered a chicken burger with a side of chips and a large milkshake.

Normal POV

As Geo and Sonia ate their meals in companionable silence they both thought to themselves 'Should I tell him/her how I feel' not realising that the other was thinking the same thing.

Geo's POV

After we finished our meal we chatted about nothing in particular while we finished off our drinks. Once we finished our drinks Sonia got up ready to pay so I grabbed her hand and told her "Sonia I'll pay". "You sure Geo?" she asked tentatively. I nodded then answered with a smile "Yeah I'm sure". She then walked out while I paid for our meals. After we had left the restaurant we decided just to walk around Time Square. We looked at different shops and stores and purchased a few things we needed and at the end of the day we ended up on the roof of Time Square watching the sunset.

Normal POV

As they watched the sunset Geo let out a laugh at an old memory. Sonia looked at him then asked curiously "Whatchu laughing at?" Geo smiled then answered "I'm just remembering the first time we hung out here". Sonia let out a small chuckle then responded "That certainly was an interesting day though I could have done without getting poisoned by a snake". "I got you an apology sundae to make up for it". Geo whined in mock indignation. The two shared a laugh then something hit them. This was the perfect moment to tell the other how they truly felt about them shey turned and looked at each other and then stammered out at the same time "I-I-I-I have something I want to tell. No you go first, no you". They both went silent for a few moments til Sonia said "Geo you say what you need to first". Geo nodded, collected his thoughts for a moment then stammered out "Sonia I want to tell you. What I mean is I…". But before Geo could finish confessing his feelings to Sonia a dark purple claw grabbed her and dragged her off. Omega-Xis popped out of the Hunter-VG and said "That claw looked awfully familiar." "We have to go and rescue her." Geo cried out.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Just as Geo is about to confess to Sonia someone snatches her. Who is this person? Are they the same person who sent the massive virus swarm to attack Geo and Sonia in the last chapter? Will Geo and Sonia tell each other how they feel about the other? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing. As always please review.**


	5. The Return of The Phantom of the Opera

**Author's Note**

 **In the last chapter Geo and Sonia were about to confess to each other how they felt about each other when Sonia got grabbed by something. Now we'll find out what grabbed Sonia and whether they were responsible for the virus swarm that attacked them two chapters ago.**

* * *

Geo's POV

"We have to go and rescue her." I cried out. "Well kid what are you waiting for kid lets go buck wild." Mega told me. I nodded then ran off the roof and yelled "Transcode! Mega Man!" Mega and I then merged together forming the EM-Being known as Mega Man – The Blue Bomber. I then landed on the Wave Road and headed in the direction of the claw that had grabbed Sonia. A few minutes later I found Sonia whom I saw had Wave changed into Harp Note and the one that had abducted her. When I saw Sonia's abducter I cried out in shock "You but I thought you were dead". For standing in front of me was none other than that loser Hyde aka Dark Phantom. "Looks like all the actors are here. Now we can start the show." Dark Phantom cried out.

A few minutes earlier

Sonia's POV

No you go first, no you. " We said at the same time. We both went silent for a few moments til I told Geo "Geo you say what you need to first". Geo nodded, collected his thoughts for a moment then stammered out "Sonia I want to tell you. What I mean is I…". But before Geo could finish telling me what he wanted to say I felt something grab me and drag me off. I cried out "Transcode! Harp Note!". Then I merged with Lyra to become Harp Note so I could escape but the claw just tightened around me. "None of that now. We can't have you escaping before the final player arrives." I heard a strangely familiar voice drawl. I looked up and saw a face I thought I'd never see again. "Dark Phantom." I gasped in shock. He ignored me and cried out "Looks like all the actors are here. Now we can start the show".

Normal POV

"Hyde how the hell did you survive falling of the wave road in WAZA's Main Computer?" Geo demanded. Hyde ignored the question and instead said "Well we meet again Mega Man or do you prefer Geo Stellar?" Geo and Sonia looked at Hyde in shock. How did he know? Hyde chucked evilly enjoying the shocked look their faces. "I also know who this brat is," Hyde said shaking Sonia. "Sonia Strumm, teen idol and the most beloved singer in the world. Now you brat hand over the Ace program and them afterwards I will kill the both of you. And then with the Ace program I will kill that bastard Satella Police Office". Hyde told them and Geo and Sonia realised that Hyde had gone insane. As Hyde spoke one of the claw fingers holding Sonia pressed itself against Sonia's neck hard enough to draw blood. Geo was enraged at the sight of Sonia's blood but he forced himself to remain calm. He removed the Ace program and said through forced calm "Hand over Sonia and I will give you the Ace Program". "Nice try Mega Brat but if I give you the girl I wont get my program." Hyde responded. Geo raised his hands above his head and told Hyde "I promise that I won't try anything sneaky if you hand over Sonia". "Hmmm. Very well boy I give you the girl." Hyde answered. He tossed Sonia to Geo who managed to catch her. After catching Sonia Geo placed her gently on her feet and wrapped an arm protectively around her. He then tossed Hyde the Ace Program. Hyde grabbed the Ace Program then cried out "Finally I have it. And now it is time for your final curtain call Mega Brat". Hyde then charged Geo and Sonia. "Sonia I need you to distract him for me." Geo whispered to Sonia. "Sure but why?" Sonia asked. "Because I have a trick that might work but to try it I need to be able to concentrate." Geo responded. Sonia nodded then jumped up and proceeded to fire musical notes at Hyde. Her attacks did nothing more than annoy him but with how quickly her attacks were hitting him he decided to attack her. "Looks like you have a death wish and I am very happy to oblige you." Hyde told her darkly as he charged at her with a murderous intent. Sonia dodged Hyde's attacks. "Kid you better hurry up and…" Omega-Xis started telling Geo. "Shut up Mega. I know you don't have to tell me I know. Now let me concentrate." Geo told him irritably. Geo then closed his eyes and searched deep inside himself.

Geo's POV

I searched deep inside for a power I hoped was still there. 'Where is it, where is it?' I thought to myself. I kept looking for what felt like ages til I found a spark. As soon as I found that spark I heard Sonia scream in pain and I opened my eyes. What I saw shocked and enraged me. Hyde was holding Sonia by the throat and Sonia had blood running down her arm from a very deep cut in her arm. I touched the spark I'd felt as I leapt at Hyde. As soon I touched the spark I felt myself transforming. Wings were coming out of my back and I felt myself becoming lighter, more agile and much more powerful. . The look on Hyde's face was priceless. "Hello Hyde. I am Mega Man Pegasus Magic. Prepare for a world of pain." I told in a cheerful voice. "How, how, how are you able to change forms? I took your Ace Program away from you." Hyde stammered out. I smirked then with amazing speed I rescued Sonia from his grasp and sent him flying with a kick. I held Sonia in my arms and asked "Sonia are you alright? Speak to me". She smiled and told me her voice weak "I'm fine Geo". I smiled back. "Geo I have something I want to tell you. It's what I tried to tell you before. Geo I luh-." She started to say but I pressed my finger against her lips and told her "Tell me once this is all over. Kay". She nodded then closed her eyes. I then turned back to Hyde glaring at him, my eyes full of rage alnd said "Now before I beat the crap out of you Let me ask you something. Did you send that virus swarm against me?" Hyde nodded clearly too scared to answer me. "All I needed to know." I responded before charging in for an attack.

Normal POV

30 Minutes Later

"Well done Mega Man." A voiced called out to Geo. Geo, still in wave form, turned around to the voice and exclaimed out in shock "Ace what are you doing here?" Ace chuckled then answered "We felt an anomaly and it told us that it was here in Time Square," Ace looked down and saw Hyde unconscious at Geo's feet then continued "and here's our anomaly. I thought he was dead". Geo shrugged then looked over at Sonia, also still in wave form, and then back at Ace and said "Ace Sonia's been badly hurt by this bastard she needs urgent medical attention". Ace walked over to Sonia and inspected her then turned back to Geo and told him"She's not as bad as she looks Geo but I'll take back to HQ". Geo nodded and told him "Thanks Ace". Ace didn't respond but picked up Sonia, wave changed and headed to back to WAZA. Geo thought for moment then he grabbed his and Sonia's things and followed after Ace.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Is Sonia ok? What will happen to Hyde? Will Geo and Sonia confess their feelings to each other? Keep reading to find out. And in case you are unfamiliar the form I had Geo take was the form you receive in Mega Man Starforce Pegasus. And as always please review.**


	6. What I Want To Say Is…

**Author's Notes**

 **Last chapter we Sonia injuried and taken to WAZA and now she has awoken. Will she and Geo tell finally tell each other how they fell or will forces keep them from telling them. You'll have to read and find out.**

* * *

Sonia's POV

I woke up rather groggily. Last thing I remembered was being on a faux date with Geo then fighting Hyde and trying to tell Geo I loved him but he stopped me. After that I don't remember anything so I decide to look around to see where I am. As I look around the first thing I notice is that my right shoulder is aflame with pain and the second thing I notice is the date is a week out. Wait what, that can't be right. I decide to deal with that issue later. Looking around I am in a place akin to a hospital. I then notice Geo sitting in the corner of the room asleep with worry written all over his face. Geo then stirs and exclaims happily "Sonia you're awake". I nodded then responded "Awake but confused. Where am I and how did I get here?". Geo took a moment to collect his thoughts then answered "Well after I beat the crap out of Hyde and rendered him unconscious Ace showed up. He took Hyde into custody and brought you to WAZA. As for where you are, you're in the Satella Police Infirmary". I processed that information then asked "How long have I been here?". "A week. The medical staff here treated you. The reason you were asleep for a week is the staff felt it would best for your shoulder if you were asleep so there were no complications." Geo answered. I nodded then said "Geo I want to tell you what I wanted to tell you during the fight with Hyde". Geo nodded so I took a deep breath and said "Geo what I want to say is I luh-". But before I could finish saying I love you the door opened and Dr. Goodall walk through and said "Ah Sonia you're awake".

Normal POV

"Yes Dr Goodall I'm awake. When can I leave here?" Sonia asked. Dr Goodall thought for a moment then answered "Tomorrow evening at the earliest and three days at most. It depends on the results of the tests we're going to run on you today". Sonia nodded accepting the assessment then asked "Can I leave this room I really need to stretch my legs". Dr Goodall nodded then responded "Sure. I was going to suggest that anyways". Sonia then got out of bed then took a few steps forward before her legs gave out under her. Geo managed to catch her and then wrapped an arm around Sonia's waist keeping her up right. Sonia blushed a little enjoying the feeling Geo's arm wrapped around her waist even if it was out of necessity. "Come on Sonia let me show you a place I think you will enjoy." Geo told her guiding her to the roof of the WAZA. As they headed to the roof Sonia ask "What happened to the things I purchased?" Geo chuckled then answered "I grabbed them and brought them with me then while the medical team was stitching you up and all that I went to your place and put them in your bedroom on your bed". "And how did you get into my house?" Sonia asked with mock suspicion. Geo's hand flew up to the back of his head and he answered sheepishly "I wave changed and got in through the Wave Road. But I swear all I did was put your purchases in your room". Sonia laughed then answered "Relax, I'm not mad. Thank you for doing that". Geo smiled and then answered "I figured you'd prefer having them at home rather than a hospital wing. And before you ask your teachers have been giving me your homework and Lyra has taken care of all your famous people obligations". Sonia nodded then responded "You're right of course. And could you bring me my homework tomorrow?" Geo nodded then said "We're at the door to the roof. Could you close your eyes?" Sonia nodded and complied and gently grabbed onto Geo's arm for more support. Geo, who was enjoying the feeling of Sonia holding his arm, pushed the door open,guided Sonia to the bench and said "You can open them now". Sonia opened her eyes and saw a rather breathe taking sight. The sun was setting behind the mountains their misty peaks glowing in the light of the setting sun. "It's beautiful Geo." Sonia said in amazement. Something inside Geo told him that this was a good time to confess his feelings to Sonia. "Sonia I have something I want to tell you. It's what I tried telling you in Time Square." Geo said to her. Sonia turned to face Geo and looked him straight in the eye. "Sonia what I want to say is I.." Geo started to say but before he could finish the sentence the door to the roof swung open ruining the magic of the moment. Geo mentally sighed as the two teens turned to see who had disturbed them. "Hey Sonia. I heard from Dr Goodall you were up and about." Ace said through a mouthful of Mega Snax. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Ace asked noticing the slightly annoyed looks on the faces of Geo and Sonia. They shook their heads in the negative and Sonia asked "Is their something you needed Ace?" Ace nodded then answered "Dr Goodall wanted me to come find you she and the medical staff can run their tests on you and find out when you can leave". Sonia got up and grabbed a hold of Ace's arm then looked at Geo and asked "Are you coming Geo?" Geo felt a twinge of jealousy at the sight but itleft as quickly as it came then he shook his head and answered "Nah. Besides I've got to call some people who are worried about you and I have to give someone their homework". Sonia let out a mock groan then nodded with a smile and asked "Will you come and see me after the tests are done." Geo nodded and answered while smiling "Of course". Sonia smiled back and then she and Ace left to see Dr Goodall. As the left Geo pulled out his Hunter-VG and started to make some calls.

 _The Next Day_

Geo and Sonia were once again sitting on the roof enjoying the pleasant weather. Sonia was sitting at a table that had been brought up to the roof doing the homework she missed while she had been unconscious while Geo lay on the bench lazily rereading one of his favourite novel series. The two of them were in enjoying the atmosphere when Sonia put down her pen and said in a serious tone "Geo I have something I want to tell you". Geo glanced up at Sonia and saw the serious look on her face put his book down and gave her his full attention. "What I want to say, what have to is Geo I-I-I luh…" she stammered out but before she could finish saying I love you she heard two very boisterous cries of "Sonia!" The two teens turned their heads towards the sound and saw Bud and Zack running through the door onto the roof with a slightly irritated Luna following behind them. "Honestly can you two act calmly for once." She told to the turn of them. They turned to look at Luna and said sheepishly "Sorry Prez". Luna satisfied with their apology turned towards Sonia and asked "Sonia dear how are you feeling?" Sonia smiled and answered "I'm doing well. Shoulder is still killing me but fortunately there won't be any scarring which is good". Geo had a good chuckle at that then said "Didn't think you would care if you someone saw scars on your body". Sonia smiled then responded "It's more I don't wanna have to go into how I got it, ya know". Geo nodded then answered "Yeah I know". "How did you get that shoulder injured and I thought while in your Wave Forms you couldn't your physical forms couldn't be hurt?" Zack asked slightly confused. Omega-Xis then popped out of Geo's Hunter-VG and answered "You're right Zack normally in Wave Form the host's, for lack of better word, physical body isn't harmed though they will feel tired and sore when they return to their physical form. But in rare cases the wave EM body can be damaged so badly the physical body will be injured too". Zack nodded in understanding then asked again "How did Sonia get injured." "Hyde." Geo answered simply. "He came back?" Bud, Zack and Luna asked in shock. Geo nodded then proceed to tell them about the fight with Hyde. "Wow bro I can't believe you became Pegasus Magic again." Bud said in awe. Geo shrugged then responded "I'm not. I figured the power was still there I just needed to find it again. It was just like when the OOPart was taken from me I was still able to transform into my Ninja Tribe form". Bud nodded in understanding while Luna asked "What happened to Hyde, do you know?" "Hyde has been put in a prison designed specifically for EM Beings." A voice answered behind them which caused Bud, Zack and Luna to jump. Geo and Sonia laughed at their friends reaction. "What's up Ace? Need something?" Geo asked him. Ace nodded, turned to Sonia then answered "Sonia, your tests came back". The teens looked a question Ace who chuckled then continued "Doc Goodall says you can head home tonight". The group of teens cheered at that. "That's great." Sonia said happily. Ace then tossed a bag in her direction which landed right in front of her. Sonia picked the bag looked at it then at Ace and asked "What are these?" "Pain killers and anti-inflammatories. Doc says your supposed to take them twice a day for the next 6 weeks. " Ace told her. Sonia nodded and give him her thanks. Ace headed off and the five teens started chatting and having fun.

 _Later that night_

"Geo thanks for bringing me home." Sonia told Geo. Geo smiled then answered "Welcome Sonia. Glad to help. "Could you stay the night Geo?" Sonia asked. Geo looked at her in surprised then stammered out "Wh-wh-why and are are are you sure?" Sonia giggled amused at how flustered Geo was getting then answered while unlocking the front door "I'm sure and I'll need your help getting to school tomorrow. I have enough strength to move around my house I won't be able to get to school on my own tomorrow and it's easier having you stay the night then coming over early in the morning. So could you call your parents and ask them to bring over your school uniform". Geo smiled and nodded in response. The two went inside and Sonia said to Geo "Make yourself at home Geo. I'm gonna go change into my jammies and take my medicine. I'll be back shortly". Geo who was in the middle of taking off his shoes grunted in response. Geo then went and flopped on the two seater couch, called his parents then turned the tv on and saw that an action romance movie was playing. He decided to let it play as it looked pretty interesting. Sonia then came out, made the two of them coffee, handed one to Geo and joined him on the couch. The two then fell in a companionable silence not really feeling the need to make conversation. About an hour into the movie the two teens both, feeling that this was the perfect moment, turned to the other and at the same time cried out "I have something I want to tell you". They both went silent and have a silent back and forth of you go first, no you when Geo said aloud "How about we say what we want to say at the same time". Sonia nodded and the two took a moment and in perfection unison they said "What I want to say is…"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Will they tell each other or will they be interrupted again? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And as always please review.**


	7. It's About Damn Time!

**Author's Note**

 **Woah. Two chapters in one day this is a first for me.**

 **Last chapter we saw Geo and Sonia about to confess their feelings for each other and now we will find out if they confess to each other or if something is gonna stop them.**

* * *

Normal POV

"What I want to say is I love you." The two teens confessed to each other. They looked at each other in surprise which slowly turned into relief and happiness. "Really?" They asked each other then they both nodded in response. Omega-Xis and Lyra popped out of their Hunter-VGs and cried out in unison "It's about damn time." Omega-Xis then continued "The suspense of you two tryna tell each other has been killing us". "The brute here is right." Lyra added. Omega-Xis "Who ya calling a brute?" Omega-Xis asked indignantly. Lyra ignored him and told the two teens "We've both known how the two have felt about each other but didn't say anything to you as we knew you wouldn't believe us". The two of them nodded knowing that Lyra was right. They then turned back to each other and Geo asked curiously "How long have you..?" "Since that day at AMAKEN where you saved me from myself. " Sonia answered with a smile on her face. She then looked at Geo asking him a question.

Geo's POV

"I'm not sure when I fell in love with you all I know is I did." I answered her unspoken question. "Kid you fell in love with her sometime between your first date in Time Square and the first incident with Hyde." Mega told me. I raised an eyebrow at him and asked "And why do you say that Mega?" Mega smirked at me then answered smugly "Well after the first incident with Hyde and you were being called a hero by the media you hated it. However when Pinky here bought it up you loved it". I though about it for a moment and realised he was right but I wasn't going to let Mega know that or he'd be extremely smug about it. I then turned back to Sonia and I felt something telling me to kiss her. So I tilted my head and pressed my lips against hers and kissed her. The first I noticed was that after a brief shock she kissed me back and the second thing was that her lips tasted faintly of strawberries. As I kissed her I wrapped my arms her waist so I could hold her and I felt her put her arms around my neck. As I sat there kissing Sonia I hoped this moment would never end.

Sonia's POV

I saw Geo tilt his head and wondered what he was doing. It didn't take me long to figure out what he was doing as he pressed his lips against mine. At first I was shocked but that didn't last long and I decided to kiss him back. I then felt him put his arms around my waist so I place my arms around his neck. My injured shoulder did flare up with pain due to the position my arm was in but kissing Geo like that made it worth it. As I sat there kissing Geo I hoped this moment would never end. "Well, well, well what is going on here." I heard a familiar voice say.

Normal POV

The two teens broke apart quite quickly and saw Geo's parents, Kelvin and Hope Stelar, standing above them. "I'll ask you two again, whats going on here?" Hope asked in a teasing manner. "Nothing." The new couple denied. "Well nothing has smeared lip gloss all over both your faces." Kelvin responded in the same teasing manner as Hope. The two teens immediately ran to the bathroom to inspect the faces as Kelvin, Hope, Lyra and Omega-Xis started laughing. As the two teens walked back in what they thought was a dignified manner Geo asked "Mum, Dad what are you doing here?" "We're here to a) bring you your school stuff and b) we wanted to see how Sonia was." Hope answered while pointing at the stuff she had placed at edge of the door. "Given the make out session you two were having we can see that Sonia is doing quite well." Kelvin told them as the two teens sat back on the couch. After a few moments of silence Hope broke it and asked "So when did it happen you two?" Geo and Sonia looked at each other then at the clock and then in perfect unison answered "About ten minutes ago". The two adults look at them in shock then they shrugged realising it didn't matter when it happened. After about half an hour or so of conversation Hope and Kelvin got up to leave. "You leaving already?" Sonia asked. Hope nodded then answered "Yeah. Its getting late. You to should go to bed soon". "In separate beds. We're to young to be grandparents." Kelvin added in a teasing manner. The young couple blushed know what Kelvin was insinuating. Geo shook his head then responded "That's not something that will be happening for quite a while. For now we just want to enjoy each others company". His parents smiled at his answer and then said their goodbyes and left. The two teens stayed up for another hour then went to bed themselves.

 _The Next Day_

Luna's POV

I saw Geo and Sonia walking into the class holding hands and something told me there was something odd about them. That wasn't the odd thing as they usually held hands as it as would often hold hands into a completely platonic way. I decided I would observe them and then confront them about after school. I'd also talk to Bud and Zack and see if they thought anything odd was going on with Geo and Sonia. I then noticed that the entire class was swarming her asking where she's been and why she missed school for a week. I decided I would help her and called out "It doesn't matter where Sonia was. She was probably off doing something with her music. So just leave her be". The class seeing I was right backed off Sonia and she mouthed thank you at me. Shortly after that the bell for class rang and school began.

 _Later that day_

School was finished for the day so as we were walking out I asked them "Do you want to work on that group project?" "Group project?" Sonia asked in confusion. "Sure. Sonia and I will head to my place to pick up my stuff. I explain about the project on the way." Geo responded. Sonia nodded then I said "Very well, I'll see you guys soon". They headed off the to Wave Station and disappeared into the Wave World. I then turned to Bud and Zack and said "Now that the two of them ago there's something I want to talk to you about". "What's the weirdness about them right ?" Zack asked me. I nodded and responded "Yeah. I wanna confront them about it at my place it". Bud stayed quiet and Zack nodded in agreement. So we headed off to my place.

 _At Luna's_

Normal POV

Geo and Sonia walked into Luna's and saw their friends sitting at Luna's dining room with serious looks on their faces. "Hey guys what's with the serious looks on your faces?" Geo asked in confusion as he and Sonia sat down at the table. "We wanna know what's going with you two." Zack exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Sonia asked. "There's something that's been different about you guys today." Luna told them. Geo raised an eyebrow and asked "What makes you think that Prez?" "The way you were holding hands, how close you guys were sitting next to each other at lunch time and just the whole way you have been interacting with each other." Luna told them. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Geo responded in feigned ignorance. "Prez is right. There is something going on with you two." Zack told them. "Seriously we have no idea what you are talking about." Sonia responded also feigning ignorance. Bud who had been silent decided to add to the conversation and said "You guys are dating now aren't you?" Geo and Sonia looked at him in shock their reactions telling their friends all they needed to know. "So when did it happen?" Luna asked them. Realising they couldn't hide it fro their friends Geo answered "Last night ". Luna then threw her arms around them in a hug and told them "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you". Bud and Zack echoed Luna's statement. "We were actually wondering when you guys would hook up. Though we didn't think you would become a couple til after high school." Bud told them. Geo's hand went to the back of his head in embarrassment while Sonia started blushing. The others laughed at their reactions and Geo then asked "Could you guys not…" Bud, Zack and Luna nodded with a smile and Luna then said "Now that we have gotten that out of the way let's get on with this project". The others nodded and they got into their schoolwork.

 _That weekend_

"Can I open my eyes now Geo?" Sonia asked. "Not yet Sonia. Gimme a minute." Geo told her. Sonia waited for a bit then asked again "How about now?" Geo chuckled then answered "Yes little miss impatient". Sonia opened her eyes and what she saw amazed her. For in front of her was Geo sitting on a picnic blanket with a picnic laid out with some of her favourite foods. "Geo this is amazing." She told him with awe in her voice. Geo chuckled in embarrassment, his hand flying to the back of his head and responded "I thought I should do something pretty spectacular for our first official date". "And you have succeeded in that." Sonia told him as she hopped into his lap. "Sooooo, should we dig in?" Geo asked her. Sonia shook her head, threw her arms around his neck and answered "No not just yet". Geo got her message, wrapped his arms around her waist, pressed his lips against hers and the two shared a very passionate kiss. And in that moment the young couple knew this was the start of a beautiful relationship that would last them for the rest of their lives.

The End

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well it took them long enough but they finally told each other how they felt about each other.**

 **Alas this story is almost at an end. But do not fret I am in the middle of writing an epilogue. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and always please review.**


	8. Epilogue

**Author's Notes**

 **Well here it is the final chapter in the tale of the hero and the musician**

* * *

Normal POV

It has been twenty years since we last saw Geo and Sonia and quite a number of things have happened in that time. But before we hear about them let us talk about their friends. Luna created and became the president of her own company called Lunar Cosmetics which specialises in beauty and cosmetic products for women. She also got married and had a daughter who is a just like her. Sadly her marriage ended shortly after her daughter was born. Zack become a professor at a very prestigious university. He never married but has one son who's mother died in childbirth. Zack's son is just like him only taller. Bud became a world famous food critic travelling all over the world. He ended up dating and eventually marrying world famous skier Amy Gelande whom be had a crush on for a number of years. They have three daughters together and Bud dotes on all three of them. As for Omega-Xis and Lyra they ended up getting together. They still serve Geo and Sonia as their Wizards and they babysit for them too.

Now onto Geo and Sonia. The media eventually found out about their relationship but by that they had already prepared how they were going to handle that eventuality as well as happily married. At 23 they got married under the night sky at Vista Point. Their marriage ceremony was a quiet affair with only their family and closest friends in attendance. A year after they were married Sonia gave birth to twins, giving them a son and a daughter. Their son Eugene is the spitting image of his father with the exception of his hair which had the colour and style of his mother. He also has a similar personality as his mother as well as the same passion for music as his mother. Their daughter, Danielle was the spitting image of her mother with the exception of her hair which had the same colour and style as her father. She also had a similar personality to her father as well as the same passion for all things space as her father. Geo has change physically in the last twenty years with his hair longer and spikier hair as well as becoming much more muscular though he still retains his personality. Geo is now an astronomy teacher, working at Echo Ridge High School. He has also become a world famous astronomer after he discovered two previously unknown comets. Sonia too has changed physically. She let her hair grow out as well now wearing it in a ponytail. Her now has an hourglass figure and well proportioned womanly assets which has turned her into one of the most stunningly beautiful women on the planet. She retired from the public eye shortly after her children were born so she could spend as much time with them as possible. She now owns and runs her own music studio where she runs course for and teaches aspiring musicians.

 _The Morning of Danielle and Eugene's 12_ _th_ _birthday_

Geo sat in front of his bedroom mirror trying and failing to flatten his naturally spikey hair. "Argh, come on. Stay flat you stupid hair." He cried out in frustration. His wife of 13 years let out a chuckle while she tied up her own long hair into a ponytail. Former teen idol Sonia Strumm now Sonia Stelar told her husband while still chuckling "It won't stay flat you know that. Why do you even bother?" Geo sighed and gave up knowing his wife was right. "You're right but I have to make an attempt or the principle will give me flack. Fecking bastard. He gives me flack for everything." He grumbled to Sonia. She hopped into his lap wrapped her arms around his neck and cooed "He's just jealous of you". Geo raised an eyebrow and responded skeptically "Jealous of me? Why?" "Well you are a famous astronomer, your students love you, you have two beautiful and wonderful children and most importantly you have an extremely beautiful, very talented and world famous wife." She told him with a smile. "I don't remember marrying Luna." Geo told her with a big grin on his face. "You jerk." She told him in mock anger while giving him a playful whack. They shared a laugh together then Sonia asked "You all set for tonight?" Geo nodded then answered "Yeah. I'm sure they'll love what we got them". They then heard two very loud and boisterous voices making noise in the kitchen downstairs. "Well better go see what the terrors want." Sonia said in mock exasperation and then she headed downstairs. Geo let out another laugh and follow his wife downstairs.

Downstairs the two terrors were making themselves breakfast which consisted of a bowl of cereal for Danielle and toast for Eugene. Their parents walked in and said in unison "Happy Birthday you two". They looked up from their breakfast and smiled at their parents. "Got any plans for after school?" Their father enquired. Danielle nodded as her mouth was full and her brother answered "Yeah our friends are taking us to Spica Mall for some fun". "Very well be home by six or you won't get cake or presents and be safe." Sonia told them. They nodded and finished their breakfast while their parents had their morn coffee. Danielle finished her breakfast before her brother so she looked at the clock and realised if they didn't leave now they'd be late for school. So she grabbed her twin by the collar, grabbed their bags, headed out the door, waved a goodbye to her parents and headed to school while still dragging Eugene by his collar. Geo and Sonia laughed at their children's antics. They sat few a minutes in comfortable silence til Omega-Xis popped out of Geo's Hunter-VG and told him "Kid we better get going or you're going to be late". Geo glanced at the clock and realised Omega-Xis was right. "Well I'd best be off dear. Will you be going into the music studio today?" Geo asked her. Sonia shook her head and answered "No I have an album to finish so I'll be heading to the recording studio". Geo nodded, kissed Sonia goodbye and then headed off to work. Sonia smiled as she thought about how joy her wonderful husband and children had brought her. Lyra popped out of Sonia's Hunter-VG and told her "We'd better get going ourselves if you want to get that album done in time for you to attend the kids' party tonight". Sonia nodded then drained her coffee and headed off to work as well.

 _Later that evening_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Danielle and Eugene, happy birthday to you." Sang the voices of Geo, Sonia, Kelvin and Hope who was bringing out the twins' birthday cake. The cake was in the shape of a 1 and a 2 with the 1 being chocolate and the 2 being vanilla. The twins looked like they wanted to grab the cake , take it to their room and eat it all by themselves but realised that would be unfair to the rest of their family so they settled for blowing out the candles. After they blew out the candles their father said to them "Before we dig into this delicious cake your grandmother made let's give you two your birthday presents". The twins nodded eagerly. Kelvin went into the kitchen and then handed two small and neatly wrapped boxes to the twins while telling them "These are from your grandma and I". They opened the boxes in unison and pulled out a pendant from them. Eugene's pendant was in the shape of a treble clef while Danielle's pendant was in the shape of Hailey's Comet. The twins placed the pendants around their neck and then hugged their grandparents while saying in unison"Thank you grandma, thank you grandpa". Hope smiled then responded "You are quite welcome". Geo whispered to his father and asked "They're not like mine are they?" Kelvin let out a low chuckle then whispered back "No they don't have a transmitter in them". While Geo and Kelvin were whispering to each other Sonia had gone into the kitchen and gotten her gifts for her children. Now she walked back in with two presents, one big one small and placed them on the dining table. She handed the small of the two to Danielle and the larger one to Eugene and told them with a smile "Happy birthday you two". Danielle opened her present first since it was smaller and exclaimed happily "Alright sweet. Is's the new video game I wanted. Thanks Mum". She then enveloped her mother in a hug. "You're welcome sweetie". Sonia told her as she hugged her back. During the exchange between mother and daughter Eugene got his present open and what he saw made his jaw drop. "This-this-this is…" Eugene started stammering out. "The guitar my mother mother got me for my birthday yes." His mother finished for him. "Why?" Eugene asked in confusion. "Because I know how much you want a guitar. I've seen how you look at them when you and I go to music stores." Sonia told him. "But-but why yours?" Eugene asked again still confused. Sonia laughed and then answered him "Sadly I am no longer able to play it effectively as I once did due to it becoming to small for me to play. Don't worry I know you can't play guitar yet so I will teach you". Eugene at a loss for words simply hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Once Eugene let go of Sonia Geo went into the kitchen and came back out with only one present which he handed to Eugene and told him "Now I know this won't be able to compare to the gift your mother gave you but I think you'll like it all the same". Eugene smiled happily as he opened his father's gift and exclaimed "Oh sweet. It's the latest book in my favourite series". Geo smiled happily as his son hugged him. "Where's my gift Dad?" Danielle asked her father in a confused and slight upset tone. Geo smiled the answered "Outside pumpkin. In the backyard". Danielle rushed to the backyard immediately. The rest of her family followed at a more sedate pace. Danielle was disappointed when she got outside and saw nothing different about the backyard. "I don't see it Dad. Where is it?" Danielle still confused. Geo smiled again and then pointed at his two space telescopes. One was gold coated and had been a 10 year anniversary gift from Sonia. The other was silver and had been given to Geo by his father. Danielle walked over to them and saw a card had been taped to the silver telescope. She grabbed card and read it aloud "Happy birthday Danielle. As of today this telescope is yours. Love Dad". Danielle then enveloped her father in a hug at a loss for words. Geo let out a chuckle, ruffled her hair and told her "You are quite welcome pumpkin". Danielle then let go of her father and kissed him on the cheek. Geo smiled then said "Now how about we all go inside and try some of that cake". Everyone let out a laugh and headed back inside.

 _A few hours later_

Geo and Sonia were in their bedroom getting ready to go to sleep while discussing the events of the evening. "Well I think tonight was quite emotional for the twins don't you?" Sonia asked as she undid her ponytail. Geo let out a chuckle then responded "Yeah. I don't think I've ever seen the twins speechless before". The two climbed into bed and held each other and drifted off to sleep. As they drifted off to sleep memories entered their minds. The memory of their first date, the memory of their first official date, the day they were married and the day their children were born. As these memories drifted through their heads it reminded them of just how lucky they were to have the other in their life and just how much they loved them. And just before sleep took them, Geo and Sonia whispered three little words aloud to each other. I love you.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And so ends the tale of the hero and the musician. I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter. I also want to thank all my readers and followers of this story who helped me make it what is its. I also want to thank everyone who left reviews. So thank you every who read or review this story. If you enjoyed this story you may enjoy my other stories which I would love if you went and checked them out. And as always please review**


End file.
